Through It All
by metro.max
Summary: A collection of TophSokka drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet. [complete]
1. Apple

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: the Last Airbender does not belong to me, and be thankful for it too, or it would be all Tokka fluff.

**Author's Notes: **This is my first Avatar fanfiction, so be wary. :P Basically, I challenged myself to write a Tokka drabble for each letter of the alphabet, and this is the product.

_Apple_ is by far my favorite drabble of the ones that I've written. Not quite fluff (warning: I'm not too great at fluff), but enough to make me giggle.

I hope you like it, and please leave a **review**!

Alisa

_

* * *

_

_Apple_

"What're you looking at?"

"An apple."

"Why?"

"I'm hungry, but not hungry enough to get it."

"So you're lazy."

"Basically."

"Glad to know I've got your personality down." Toph stomped her foot and the apple fell.

"Hey, thanks, Toph!"

"You're sharing that, Snoozles."

"Sharing it?" He sounded confused.

"_Yes_. You get some and I get some."

He pulled a face, then said, "I don't have a knife."

"What d'you need a knife for?"

"To cut it up so we can _share_."

Toph took the apple from Sokka's hands and bit into it before shoving it into his mouth.

"There. Sharing."


	2. Boomerang

**Author's Notes:** I'm really glad everyone liked the first drabble, and thanks to those that left a review, I really appreciate it!

This one took some work, but I really like it. Sokka and his toys... -shakes head-

_

* * *

Boomerang _

"What's so great about this thing, anyway?"

"What thing?"

"Your boomerang, Ponytail."

Sokka's head snapped up from cleaning his machete to find Toph tossing his boomerang from hand to hand. He gave a strangled cry and launched at her, ripping his beloved boomerang from her hands.

"My boomerang," he sulked. "Don't touch."

Toph raised her eyebrows. "I didn't realize your toy meant so much to you."

Sokka emitted a horrified gasp. "It is _not_ a toy! It's a highly dangerous weapon!"

Toph snorted.

"I'll show you!" He threw the boomerang into the air. "See?" he cried smugly.

Silence.

"Toph? Toph!"

* * *

**AN: **-giggles to self- Okay, if anyone didn't get it (and I wouldn't blame you if you don't), Sokka threw the boomerang, and being smug, didn't catch the boomerang, and Toph had to pay for it.

Poor Toph.


	3. Change

**Author's Notes: **Ahh, C, the dreaded letter. At first I had written something called _Colors_, but the more I read it the more I hated it. So after a failed attempt at rewriting it, I gave up on that title and went for something else, a something else that I am now very pleased with, and I hope that you are too.

If you have any comments, leave a **review**!

Alisa_

* * *

_

_Change_

He remembered waking up one day and everything being different.

He had gone to bed the night before _just Sokka_, and over there was _just Toph_. But when he woke up the next morning, he wasn't _just Sokka_, and she wasn't _just Toph_. He was Sokka and she was Toph and things had changed.

He wasn't sure why and he wasn't sure how, but he was sure that it wasn't the same, 'cause he was Sokka the _boy_ and she was Toph the _girl_ and that was a realization on his part.

But, he decided, this was a good change.


	4. Depends

**Author's Notes: **Change was looking so pathetically short (even though it was 100 words) that I figured I might as well add the next letter up while I'm at it. Just a sweet little conversation between Sokka and Toph with enough fluff that it made me want to gag, and I'm the author. But then again, I gag very easily at fluff, so you might get off all right. :D

Suki was originally mentioned in this one, but after some major editing and adding Katara back in, this is what I ended up with. Besides, Suki would have complicated things, and Tokka is complicated enough as it is.

Leave a **review**, please! And when you do, give me some prompts for the letter F. I've got some ideas, but none of them are very inspiring. Hopefully you'll be able to do better!

Alisa

_

* * *

_

_Depends_

"Sokka, what would you do if a girl told you she loves you?"

Sokka looked up to find Toph stretched out on the carpet. He looked at her curiously, then said, "Depends."

"On what?"

"Who it is."

"What if it was… Azula?"

"I'd throw my boomerang at her!"

"What about Katara?"

"'Course I love Katara!"

"What if it's Ty Lee? No, wait, lemme guess!" She adopted a gruff voice. "'I'm kinda involved with Suki.' Right?"

He laughed. "Yep."

"Well… what if it was me?"

He paused.

"I'd tell you that I love you."

She smiled faintly and then said, "Good."


	5. Earth

**Author's Notes: **Oh, Sokka, you can never seem to keep your mouth shut, can you? This one's cute to make up the next few, which aren't dialogue at all. But whatever.

Drop and **review **and give me some ideas for the letter 'I'. I have my ideas, but I'm sure one of you can come up with something better. :P

Alisa

_

* * *

_

_Earth_

"Hey, Toph!"

Toph dropped her arms from the Earthbending stance she had been in and sighed. "What is it, Snoozles?"

"You have some dirt on your face," he informed her.

Toph visibly cringed. "Not 'dirt,' Ponytail, never 'dirt.' It's 'Earth,' or 'ground,' or 'rock.'"

"Fine. Toph, you have—"

"I mean, what are we standing on? Not "the Dirt," but "the Earth." We're standing on the Earth, or the ground, or even a rock. But I'm never gonna get caught standing in dirt."

"Hey, Toph?"

"Yes, Snoozles?"

"You have rock on your face."

Sokka had never been propelled quite as high.

* * *

They're so sweet together. :D 


	6. Frown

**Author's Notes:** I'd like to thank Scribe of Aurora for giving me the idea for this idea. It's a little sweet and a little bitter and reminds me of a dark chocolate Kiss...

Leave a **review** and make me a happy author!

Alisa

* * *

_Frown_

Sometimes, when she's sitting by herself, he'll see her frown, and it almost breaks his heart. He hates to see her frown.

He'll see her face fall and he'll want to walk over there and do anything—anything at all—to see her pretty smile again, to see her be bright and stubborn and _herself _again, that _herself_ that he likes so much.

He'll want to gather her in his arms and tell her not to be sad, tell her that he'll always be there, even if she doesn't need him.

Anything she wants, just to see her smile again.

* * *

Aww... I like this one. :D


	7. Gentle, Her, Ignorance, Jealous

**Author's Notes:** I'm lazy, so I decided to just post G-J together. :P I think this is a pretty good bunch, if I do say so myself.

And, just in case you'd actually like to know, I'm finishing up a fluff-infested oneshot. Tokka, of course, that just gets longer and longer the more Sokka thinks, the silly boy. Hopefully I'll have it done soon. There's a summary in my profile if you want an idea of what the crazy thing's going to be about.

And remember to **review**. Make me a happy author! Author's like feedback.

Alisa_

* * *

_

_Gentle_

Toph was tough and stubborn and lots of other adjectives Sokka could think of, and he surprised himself with a particular one: gentle.

No one thought of Toph as gentle, he knew that, but when it was Toph and Sokka time, just the two of them, he saw something.

When she wasn't arguing with him or calling him Meathead, she was sweet and gentle and _surprising_, even in the way she touched his arm or said his name.

Sokka felt proud that he was the one seeing this transformation, even if he didn't know he was the one causing it.

_Her_

After Yue died, she was all Sokka thought about.

Starting a fire reminded him of her hair. He could see her eyes when he watched Katara and Aang Waterbend. Her voice haunted him in the dead of night. She was everywhere.

Then he met Suki. She was kind, caring, sweet, and reminded him a little of Yue, but she just wasn't the same.

He still thought of _her_ every day.

Then he met Toph. She was sarcastic, demanding, arrogant, and as different from Yue as a girl could be.

Sokka wondered why he didn't think of Yue as much anymore.

_Ignorance_

Ignorance is bliss.

Toph had never liked the saying, though she could understand where it came from.

Take Sokka, for instance. Did he notice how she picked on him more than Twinkle Toes or Sugar Queen? Did he notice how she'd been cool and guarded with Suki? Did he ever stop to think why she would hold on to his arm instead of Aang's? Did he notice how they were always being thrown together?

No, of course not. Sokka was ignorant, a living reference to the saying.

Sometimes Toph wondered if ignorance really was bliss, 'cause _she_ wasn't very happy.

_Jealous_

All he could think of was how _wonderfully_ sweet she tasted—

"Why're you making that face?" Toph's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Ew, you're thinking about kissing Suki again, aren't you? Time to think about something else, Ponytail."

"But I can't help it!" Sokka whined.

"And I can't help this." Toph kicked up a rock that hit him in the knee.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Now you can think about your pain instead of girls." She shot him a smug grin.

"Thanks a lot, Toph."

"D'you need me to kiss it better, Snoozlebear?" She almost sounded sincere.

Toph, jealous? _Never_….

* * *


	8. Kindred, Lips, Moon

**Author's Notes: **Next on the list: K-M. About these... out of all the words I could have used for 'K', I used 'Kindred.' Kinda weird, I know, but I like it. _Lips_ I really didn't know what to name so it got stuck with a letter I hadn't used yet. And _Moon_ was the very first one I wrote, and looking back I might have approached it differently, but it's nice. It's one of those scenes I think every Tokka writer has felt the compulsion to write, so I just went with it.

I hope you enjoy, and please **review**!

Alisa

* * *

_Kindred_

Toph and Sokka were kindred spirits.

The blind girl and the non-Bender were alike in the way that they were different.

She was blind; therefore she was different. She couldn't see as they saw, couldn't appreciate beauty quite like they could. Sometimes, she thought she could see better than they could.

He wasn't a Bender; therefore he was different. He couldn't fight like they could, couldn't offer the same kind of protection they offered. Sometimes he thought his fighting was stronger than theirs.

The blind Earthbender and the seeing warrior were more alike than they thought. They were kindred spirits.

_Lips_

Toph took a basic Earthbending stance and breathed. With a sharp jab of her foot she raised a rock and with a fist hit it, sending it whizzing above Sokka, who ignored it. Suddenly she collapsed.

"I can't stand it anymore!"

"Can't stand what?" asked Sokka, not looking up from his machete.

She sat up across from him. "We're not doing anything!"

"Then find something to do."

"Fine." She squinted her blind eyes at him and tapped her fingers on the ground.

"Toph, what're you doing?"

"Trying to find your lips."

"_Why_?"

"So I can kiss you."

And she did.

_Moon_

Toph stood very still, her back pressed against a tree and her feet planted firmly in front of her. Feeling him tip his head up—the vibrations traveled down his spine and up her legs—Toph pushed herself up and walked over to him. He tensed when she settled down next to him.

After a moment of silence she said, "If I could see one thing, it would be the moon."

His heart sped up as he asked, "Why?"

She tilted her head down to the Earth. "It must be very beautiful for you to stare at it so much."

* * *


	9. Nearsighted, Opaque, Pretty

**Author's Notes: **N through P now. I figured I'd post them three at a time now, so that means there are... three chapters left.

_Nearsighted_, I think, was my mom's idea. She said something (can't remember what, though), and the idea just popped in my head. It surprised me. _Opaque_: in which Sokka says something color-related that Toph actually understands. _Pretty_ was, of course, brought on by The Tales of Ba Sing Se, an episode which I love and yet hate.

**Review**, please! I asked politely!

Alisa

_

* * *

_

_Nearsighted_

Sometimes Sokka wondered if he was nearsighted.

He would be doing some trivial thing like brushing Appa's fur or talking to Katara or washing up and all of a sudden, Toph would walk by and all he would be able to see would be her—Toph.

It was strange, he thought, that his nearsightedness was limited to Toph. So strange, in fact, that he asked Katara about it. She only laughed at him and told Toph what he had said. Toph smiled and blushed and Sokka felt nearsighted again.

That's when he decided that being nearsighted wasn't all that bad.

_Opaque_

"Snoozles, are my eyes really green?"

Sokka looked up from drawing posters of Appa and squinted at her.

"Sort of," he said, and leaned forward on his hands to get a better look. "They're kind of opaque, but definitely green."

Toph hmmed and then asked, "What does opaque look like?"

"It's kind of like… ice," Sokka decided. "It's like watching penguins swimming under the ice."

"Penguins are green?"

"No! They're black and white."

Toph flicked a pebble at him. "Then how're my eyes like penguins?"

"They're not! They're like… like Earthbending on sand. Everything's fuzzy."

Toph's pale eyes widened. "_Ooh_."

_Pretty_

"Katara told me I'm pretty. Sokka, d'you think I'm pretty?"

An awkward silence fell over the table that Toph smirked at. These people were so easily embarrassed.

Beside her, Katara smiled. "Well, Sokka?"

He shifted in his seat. "Why're you asking _me_? I'm involved with Suki!"

"It's a simple question, Snoozles," said Toph, her smirk growing.

"_I_ think Toph is pretty," chimed in Aang.

"Thank you, Aang," said Katara. "What d'you say, Sokka?"

He mumbled something.

"What was that, Snoozles?" taunted Toph.

"I said I think you're very pretty!"

"I'm blind, Snoozles, not deaf. But thanks anyway."

Sokka only mumbled.

* * *


	10. Quality, Ripples, Sight

**Author's Notes: **Blegh... I don't like this bunch as much. I need to write some more interaction. Anyway, the first two came from reading through my dictionary for ideas. :P I dunno where _Sight_ came from, but I found it in the front of my notebook and it made me smile, so I kept it.

Don't forget to **review** on your way out!

Alisa_

* * *

_

_Quality_

Their first kiss was sweet, but she could hardly call it a kiss rather than lips pressed together fleetingly.

Their second kiss, after their first kiss and a moment of breathlessness, was infinitely better, gentle lips on hers and sweet breath on her face.

Their third kiss was light, rushed, and left her with the feeling of his lips on hers forever to come; short-lived, but enough to know that she would _make_ this work if she had to.

It wasn't the quantity, she learned, but the quality of each kiss, and she had the best quality in the world.

_Ripple_

The ripple effect—that's what it was called, he decided, the effect she had.

If she was upset, that usually put him in a foul mood as well (he liked their friendly banter), and Katara was soon to get angry for him snapping at her, and Aang would jump to her defense and then their world was in chaos. All because of her.

But if she smiled… the whole world shined. She loved as a beacon for their hearts and fought with the passion of all and when she laughed, the world laughed with her.

She had a ripple effect.

_Sight_

Sometimes Toph wondered what it would be like to see.

What would trees look like, or colors or sunlight or her eyes or rocks?

Of course, she knew what rocks looked like, but would they be different if they had color and texture and depth?

And would she be able to Bend as well? Would she still be able to feel the vibrations of the Earth if she could see? Would she still be known as the Bandit in the Earth Rumble?

What would Aang or Katara look like, or Momo or Appa? What would _Sokka_ look like?

Toph smirked.

* * *


	11. Thinking, Unique, Vibrations

**Author's Notes:** On to T-V. Heh, TV. Anyway. _Thinking_ is probably one of my favorites (after _Apple_, of course), with _Unique_ running a close race. I love the thoughts of Sokka, so _Thinking_ was fun to write (though difficult to name). _Unique _takes place during The Crossroads of Destiny when Sokka and Aang pick up Toph to go save Katara (aka, the famous arm cling scene). _Vibrations_... I have nothing good to say for it since I don't really like it. Oh well.

Don't forget to **review**!

Alisa

_

* * *

_

_Thinking_

Ridiculous. Impossible. Insane. Crazy.

But then again, maybe so was he.

No. No, it couldn't happen. He loved Suki; he was involved with Suki. He didn't need anyone else.

"Hey, Snoozles."

Blink; breathe. "Hey, Toph."

He was happy with Suki, wasn't he?

_But Suki isn't here…_

No! Think Suki, remember Suki… her pale skin, warm hands, bright smile, those dark bangs—no! He had Suki, he didn't need anyone else.

Shake it off, don't think about _her_…

Oh _spirits_, what was she doing sitting so _close_? Just keep breathing or she'll notice—

"You okay, Snoozles? You don't sound too good…"

_Unique_

"You smell like Earth."

"You say that as if it's a surprising thing."

"Well, I guess I just never expected you to _smell_ like Earth too."

"Snoozles, I live in a _rock tent_. What else would I smell like?"

"More like a girl…"

"Well, I'm sorry I don't smell _girly_ enough for you, but as you can see, I'm not exactly the girly type."

"Really? You could've fooled me!"

She nearly cut off the circulation in his arm after that, but all he noticed was that she smelled like Earth and sweat and pine trees and confidence, all at once.

_Vibrations_

She could feel vibrations with her feet—it was as simple as that. But there were times he wondered if it was more.

She said she could tell if someone was lying by their heart rate and breathing, or how someone was feeling by the way they walked or stood, or if they were smiling by the sound of their voice.

He was personally inclined to believe it was something else: she had a sixth sense, he was sure of it, some amazing ability to sense how others were feeling.

He wondered what else that sixth sense was good for.

* * *


	12. Weightless, Xenolith, Yearning, Zenith

**Author's Notes: **Ahh, the last chapter! Okay, let's see... _Weightless_ is set, obviously, during the arm cling scene in Crossroads of Destiny. Such a good scene... 'Xenolith', for those of you who don't know, is a bit of rock inside another rock, hence the drabble. _Yearning_ really didn't have a title until I couldn't think of anything better that started with 'Y'. And 'zenith' has to do with the highest point of something (in this case, the war). These really aren't happy Tokka moments like past drabbles, but I like them nonetheless. :D

**Review** for the last chapter! It's your final chance! (Not really, but whatever...)

Alisa

_

* * *

Weightless _

For Toph, there were few things in the world worse than riding Appa bareback.

When they were riding bareback, there was nothing to hold on to but Appa's thick, silky fur, which would slide through her fingers like water. The wind would whip around her and all she would be able to sense was Appa's steady heartbeat and the fluid breathing of her companions, which she couldn't even be concerned to dissect.

But there were times, she realized—like now—that riding Appa bareback wasn't that bad of a thing.

Toph hugged Sokka's arm closer and smiled. She felt weightless.

_Xenolith_

Every once in a while Toph understood what it was life to be the odd one out, to feel like an invader to the little group that was Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

They would talk about the North or South Pole or Yue or Gran-Gran and Toph would just sit there, "playing in the dirt," as Sokka had so childishly called it before she Bended him fifteen feet in the air.

But then he would turn to her and say, "Toph, remember when…?" And she would banter back and just be glad to be part of the rock they were.

_Yearning_

"Toph, look out!"

She turned her head toward him, confused, and he did the only thing he could think of: he threw himself at her and pulled her body under his. A ball of fire whizzed only feet above them.

Her breathing was harsh in his ear and her eyes wide; her chest pushed into his with every breath. He could feel her heart beating and there was sweat beading her forehead. Her passion coursed through his veins like fire.

"Thanks," she breathed, and he whispered a "no problem."

He would've never gotten up if they weren't fighting a war.

_Zenith_

It seemed as if there was fire everywhere, and the sun shone brighter than it should've for a solar eclipse. They stood outside the Fire Lord's throne room uneasily.

Toph had to admit she was scared.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms surrounding her, which pulled back only to be replaced with another pair—and just like that, Aang and Katara disappeared inside the room. Toph stood, rooted.

Then a third pair of arms enveloped her, desperate, shaking, just like the voice that whispered in her ear, "Be careful."

"We'll be okay," she whispered back. Because she had hope.

* * *


End file.
